scarletlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild
Create Guild Guild1g.png Createguilden.jpg To create a guild, all that the leader needs is 10S of SEN 100N = 1E, 100E = 1S Guild Level Go around the map to receive Guild quest, once completed will receive guild contribution point. By joining dungeon and mini games can also obtain guild contribution point. When the reached certain limit, the guild will automatically upgrade. Whenever the guild get the contribution point and upgraded, guild members limit will also increase. Guild Functions Receive Salary According to member's level, guild contribution point to determine the amount of salary. Guild Position Each Guild has a main 1 Guild Leader， 2 Vice Guild Leader， 5 Captain， the rest wil be members. Guild Leader Hand-over Guild Leader select 1 of the guild member and right click to open selection, select Leader Hand-over to complete the process. Leave Guild When a player wish to leave the guild, just go to Community Interface (default hotkey O) → Guild → Guild members → Leave Guild; to complete the Leave Guild process. Guild Disband Player can go to Yang City's Lower Left Corner to look for guild creator to disband the guild. If want to disband Guild， must kick out every members. Fame Guild Fame Level 1. Guild fame level will affect Guild Talent point. 2. Guild fame can be obtain through completing Guild quest and event. When it meets the requirement， guild fame level will automatically level up. Current Guilds Name: Sinister Highest Level Guild in CBT and OBT Leader: 17706 Website/Forum: http://sl.wearesinister.net Brief Description: The dawn of a new era, a new experience, a new approach on a already great pvp/pve guild. There is not one leader in Sinister but many. Organization has been a priority since the creation of Sinister. Our second priority is increasing our gaming experience in all avenues of Scarlet Legacy. Being competitive but can still laugh and have fun. Communication is our third priority. With this is in mind, we provide great features on our website for our guild. Name: DeathRow Leader: Enkidu Website/Forum: http://www.deathrow.guildlaunch.com Brief Description (optional): We are DeathRow, a PvP oriented guild for experienced gamers aiming to excel in Scarlet Legacy. We share information and help each other out, there is a great atmosphere in this guild and it is a real privilege for me to lead this group of awesome people. We dislike drama and prefer staying out of childish banter or anything similar. You can find our recruitment thread here: http://forum.gamescampus.com/viewtopic.php?f=491&t=86753 Name: IceWind Leader: Kaisha Website/Forum: http://icewind.enjin.com/ Brief Description: Icewind was created with a PVE purpose in mind, our goal is to develop game leaders who can help others enjoy the game and learn the ropes. Create players with the knowledge and experience necessary to lead and rise. We are a family and that's the main goal, we dont want to be 400 strangers under one name tag, We like to know our names and our likes and dislikes. If you care about who your guldies are and want to take the time to know them and have a great time then Icewind is for you! Icewind does not tolerate random PK and grieving other players. We have all the in game recipes and the first lv 50! with a few more to follow. We have Vent and forums and are looking for people who like to chat using these services. Were not here for the prizes or contests but for friendship, if you are looking a place for the contest I urge you to look elsewhere. But if family is for you then I welcome you! All levels accepted Name: Oblivion Leader: LivEvil Website/Forum: http://oblivion.crazy4us.com We are oblivion and we are slightly new. Our guild is extremely helpful of it's members. If your looking for a fun guild we're the guild. We accept all levels and we don't care where you are from. I personally speak english though we are looking forward to having many of you join and helping everyone out. PM me in game i'm either on or at college. We also host guild events as often as possible where you can win CC items!!!!! Name: Prestige Leader: LoveIsCinta Website/Forum: http://prestigeguildofscarletlegacy.shivtr.com/ Brief Description (optional): We as a guild are going to be aspiring to the greatest heights by team work and our own hard work. This guild will hopefully make your time in Scarlet Legacy much more enjoyable and smooth. We value respect and politeness so please keep in mind that you are your own Moderator representing your guild on these forums and in game. We are shooting for the top place No.1 so we are hoping that all of you good players out there strive to put you and everyone else in the guild at the top of the ladder.